cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Armor
Overview Ice Armor is a Tanker primary powerset in City of Heroes. (It was briefly a Brute secondary powerset in the City of Villains Beta, but proved to counteract Fury.) You can dramatically reduce your core body temperature to form various armors of ice around yourself. You can protect yourself from many different damage types, and you gain exceptional resistance to cold based attacks. However, this set offers little protection to fire base powers and no protection against psionics. Power Tables Tanker The Ice Armor powerset is available as a primary powerset for Tankers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers Chilling Embrace While active, you dramatically lower the temperature around yourself, Slowing the attack rate of all nearby foes, as well as their movement speed. }} }} }} }} }} Energy Absorption Activating this power draws moisture directly from the bodies of all nearby foes, draining their Endurance. Each foe you draw moisture from adds to your Endurance and Defense in the form of frozen armor. If there are no foes within range, you will not gain any bonus. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Frozen Armor While this power is active, you coat yourself in rock hard Frozen Armor. The hardness of Frozen Armor makes Smashing and Lethal attacks less likely to land. Cold attacks will also deal less damage. }} }} }} }} Glacial Armor When you activate this power you cover yourself in Glacial Ice. The crystalline matrix of the armor has refracting properties that make Energy and Negative Energy attacks less likely to land. Also, Cold attacks deal less damage. }} }} }} }} Hibernate When you activate this power, you encase yourself in a block of solid ice, making yourself invulnerable, though you are frozen solid and cannot act. While Hibernating within this block of ice, you heal damage at an incredible rate. You also have endurance recovery while in Hibernation. This power lasts for 30 seconds. Your other toggles will remain active while in Hibernation but you cannot affect anyone during this time. You also cannot activate any powers until you come out of Hibernation. }} }} }} }} }} }} Hoarfrost Activating this power covers you in a thick layer of Hoarfrost. The frost can absorb the impact from enemy attacks, effectively increasing your maximum Hit Points for a short time. }} }} }} }} }} }} Icicles While active, you form sharp icicles on your body that continuously cut all foes that attempt to enter melee range. }} }} }} }} Permafrost Your body temperature permanently lowers to 33 degrees Fahrenheit. Permafrost gives you strong resistance to cold damage, and some resistance to fire damage as well. You also gain an inherent resistance to slow effects. This power is always on and does not cost endurance. }} }} Wet Ice When you activate this power, you cover yourself in a thick coating of slick, melting ice. This makes you slippery, leaving you nearly immune to Disorient, Immobilization, Hold, Sleep, Slow and Knockback effects. This power also adds a slight increase in your defense to all attacks except Psionics. Wet Ice also reduces Cold damage and grants you resistance to Defense DeBuffs. }} }} External Links * |Archetype=Tanker|Type=Defense}} Category:Defense power sets Category:Tanker power sets Category:Stalker power sets